


Children of the Wild Ones

by frozennightmare



Series: Children of the Wild Ones 'Verse [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Multi, angel!Rose, hunter!Martha, hunting lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozennightmare/pseuds/frozennightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose gets her first hunting lecture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children of the Wild Ones

**Author's Note:**

> woo im on a roll.

It’s weird, being back from the dead.

After getting over the indignity of having to break into her own apartment, Rose spends a lot of time walking around and reorganizing things. It’s just like her mum left it, but that’s just the thing. She hadn’t lived here for nearly a year; the TARDIS was her home.

After a couple of days the canned food and tea starts to run out, so she dials up an old hacker friend of Mickey’s to see if he can’t secure her a new identity. The guy hangs up on her the first three times she calls before she realizes she was probably on a list of the dead or something like that after Canary Wharf. Once they’ve got that out of the way, she becomes Marion Prentiss, some long-lost cousin of Mum’s who miraculously has rights to the apartment and a large insurance claim to boot. Never mind her mother never actually had any kind of life insurance.

Once she’s got her wifi back, she starts googling anything she can find about angels and Hell, most of it more religious than she’s used to, and this Dean Winchester guy. He’s a strange character alright- mother dying in a house fire when he was four, father with a string of weird arrests, and he himself is practically a serial killer. Righteous Man doesn’t quite seem like the appropriate title.

And there’s another name she’s googling.

Arkytiel.

She finds it on a list of angel names on one of the fringier Christian groups. _The angel of healing and protection_. Well, this Arkytiel chick shares the designation with about four other angels. Nothing extraordinary.

After falling asleep at her computer for what might be the sixth time in one night, she gets up to make herself another cup of tea, staring at the scar on her wrist once again. _Does Dean have one like that?_ There’s an itch under her skin, a feeling she can’t place, and she just wishes the thing was gone, so she wouldn’t get so many weird looks when she went out.

And then it is.

 _What the hell?_ she wonders, and then it reappears in a soft gold shimmer. The itch grows stronger, and with the seed of an idea in her brain she puts her finger to the wall and scratches out two words.

_Bad wolf._

She leaves them with a satisfied smile, wondering if this is the reason Castiel had thought she was an angel. Rose hadn’t known herself, that she’d held onto any vestige of the TARDIS, just that the itch had been there for a while. stupid, really, she’s not anywhere near the TARDIS, but coming back from the dead can make you realize things.

Oh, he’s been on her Google list, too, of course he is. Tracking down an interdimensional being with a time travel machine is just not as easy as some people would make her think. It’s easier to find evidence of where he’s been then to find where he’ll actually be.

Sometimes Rose hears voices, here. People talking about seals and a woman named Lilith.

She has to be imagining it.

It’s November, and she’s enjoyed a cozy two months of resurrection, when Castiel lands in her living room with a flash of wings and an exasperated expression on his face. Rose drops her tea the instant he shows up, but he doesn’t even give her a moment to be shocked before teleporting her into an unknown room with a touch of his hand. The first thing she does- and it’s sad that this has become her instinct- is to flip the borrowed angel blade out of the thigh holster she bought on a whim a week ago. It’s an easy way to keep the thing with her, she feel safer knowing it’s always in reach, and she can use her bad-wolf-thing to disguise it in public. With angels and demons out there, who knows what else could attack her in a dark alleyway?

“This her?” asks one of the three people in the room gruffly. It takes Rose a moment to recognize him as the tortured soul Castiel pulled from Hell, now that he has a face.

Half a second later, she’s soaking wet.

Rose winces and shoves her dripping locks out of her face. “Was that really necessary? I’m sure-”

The next step is to be showered in something that tastes like salt. Is it salt? This is _humiliating_.

“Oi, fuck off!” she snaps. “Do you need me to stab myself too, or are you convinced I’m human?”

The taller man shifts awkwardly on his feet. “Well.....”

“Oh, you are-” Rose cuts herself off and slices a thin line in her palm with her angel blade, trying to bury the memories the pain rockets to the surface. She needs a drink. Or several. “Happy?” she spits, and snaps her blade back into its holster.

“Yeah....sorry..” The third person, a black woman with a London accent, looks like she means it. The other two don’t. “Martha Jones.” she says, reaching out a hand. She doesn’t look like she belongs here, decked in a red leather jacket that just screams badass, while the two men could be a walking advertisement for plaid.

“Hey, Cas, you can-” the shorter one starts, but Rose hears Castiel disappear in a flash of wings and smirks at the snub. _Cas._ She mentally files the nickname away, it’s easier to say then Castiel.

“Rose Tyler.” she says with a smile, taking Martha’s hand and ignoring the boys. “Who are your friends?”

“The giant one is Sam Winchester, and little grumpy is-”

“Dean.” Rose cuts her off. “We’ve met before.” And with that she stares him down.

“I...remember you.” he says. “Vaguely. Did Cas pull you out too?”

“Yeah, he grabbed me.” She lets the hand-scar on her wrist flicker back into existence, and Sam jumps and pulls his gun.

“But we tested you!” he splutters.

“Relax. I’m human. Mostly. The other part would take too long to explain and you’d never believe me anyways.”

“Why?” huffs Dean.

“Why what?”

“Why’d Cas take you too?”

Rose feels uneasy. “He..uh..he thinks I’m his sister. That I’m an angel who ripped out her Grace and went human. To be honest, I- I just don’t know.”

Dean doesn’t seem to like that, and he scowls and walks off. “Ask Sam why he wanted you.” he orders. “It wasn’t me who had Cas play angel taxi service.”

“Don’t mind him.” Martha says, grim yet lighthearted. “He’s just going to drink himself into his usual stupor.”

To a point she understands that.

“Cas let slip about you last night.” announces Sam. “Figured since you’d gotten yourself dragged into this, we’d give you Hunter 101, just so you’d be able to protect yourself. Safe to assume you’ve been hitting the web?”

“Sort of. Mostly worrying about angels.” _And trying to find the Doctor_.

“Well, consider that the Wikipedia page.” says Martha, and Rose likes her already. “This is the textbook.”

...............

 

After about twelve hours and a couple glasses of Hunter’s Helper (she’s filing that name away for later as well), Rose is crashed on Bobby’s couch, book still open on her chest. It had been a really long day of mostly Sam and Martha talking about stuff (with a couple appearances by the Righteous Man himself, in Martha’s promised stupor) and sudden realizations about the werewolf in Scotland or the writing on the wall on the planet orbiting the black hole,(Enochian, it had to be), and she had finally just dropped from exhaustion.

Martha wanders in the room about five minutes after Rose goes out, smiles a little to herself, and picks the book up from where it’s lying on Rose, careful to bookmark her place. She can’t shake the feeling that Rose knows more than she’s telling, the way she kept lighting up when they mentioned ghosts playing with gaslights. Martha’s been a hunter for too long to ignore this kind of thing, but if she mentions it to the boys they’ll go full-on interrogation. They’re jumpy right now, and with good reason, so Martha will figure out another way to worm it out of her.

The door clangs as Bobby walks in, having returned from the hunt from Rufus where he’s been busy all day. “That our mysterious Righteous Girl?” he says gruffly, gesturing towards Rose.

“Yeah, it’s been kind of a weird day for her. For all of us.”

...........................

Dean wakes her up the next morning, considerably cheerier, by tapping on her shoulder and waving a beer in her face. “Rise and shine,Watson.” he grins. “Weapons practice.”

“Call me that again and I’ll cave your bloody face in.” It’s no stretch that she’s gotten more irritable since Hell.

“Oh, you’re feisty.”

Rose snorts. “Do you make it your personal goal to flirt with everyone who walks through here?” She’s reminded of Jack. Dean just answers with a boorish grin, and her hand twitches for her angel blade. He responds by grabbing a silver knife off the table- the number of weapons lying around here is just plain hazardous- and blocking her as easily as Rose knew he would. She wasn’t actually trying to hurt him.

“I don’t care if you can stab things.” he says. “I care if you can shoot them.”

That’s how they end up out back behind Bobby’s place- she has yet to meet the old man, although Sam’s been just a well of stories- having shooting contests with whatever guns he throws at her. She likes the smaller, more compact handguns, but it may have something to do with the fact she’s a terrible shot with bigger ones. At least with the smaller guns she comes close to beating years-of-experience-Dean (he’s very grumpy about this.) Martha walks up to watch after a while, smiling again. She’s pretty much the happiest one here.

“She’s nearly as good as you, Dean!” she calls, to which Dean only shouts a rough _shuddup._ Once they’ve exhausted the last competition, Martha signals for Rose to join her.

“We’ve got to get you inked up.” she says, pulling back the edge of her black henley to reveal an elaborate flaming pentacle. “Keeps demons from possessing you.”

Martha half expects Rose to protest, but she just shrugs and takes it. There’s definitely something there, some wheels turning that she’s not seeing.

.........................

“How did you get into it?” Rose asks, while Martha drives. “Hunting. Hunting in America, bloody hell that’s weird.”

“Mum was killed by a ghost when I was sixteen. Been doing it ever since. And the Winchesters called me over, they needed my help on a case.”

“And you trust them?”

“Mostly. What about you, who are you? Cause you’re not just some random girl off the street, no, I can tell you’re different.”

Rose sighs. “You’d never believe me. “

“Try me. How’d you end up in Hell?”

“I- fell in.” She shrugs. _Fuck it_. “Remember about four months ago, when London got attacked by those flying trash cans and the robots?”

“Yeah, it was weird. Aliens- I never thought- and I’m the one who hunts things that shouldn’t exist.”

“Well, they came from another dimension, well one of them from between the dimensions, really. The Void, and past that, Hell. Me and my....friend, we were trying to suck them all back in the rift they came in, except... I fell in too.”

“So the trashcans are in Hell?”

“I suppose so, I just never thought about that.”

“And your friend?”

“His name was the Doctor.”

“Well, that’s plenty mysterious.” Martha turns down the street right outside the tattoo parlor and parks the car. “C’mon, tell me more.”

“Thing is...” Rose exhales, getting out of the car, “I used to be just like you. Well, not you, them.” She gestures to the crush of people on the street. “I had a job, a house, a boyfriend...and then I met the Doctor. He’s like anything you could ever imagine, he’s- he’s an alien, but the good kind, and he travels around in time and space.”

“A time traveler. Hell, we could use one. He got space in that time machine of his?”

Rose grins, a private joke between her and this mysterious man. “He’s brilliant and wild and...wonderful, but he..he thinks I’m dead. That I died when I fell into the Void, and that’s not really a lie, is it?”

Martha can see the love in her eyes.

“Anyways,” Rose continues, “all that stuff you were saying, about werewolves and ghosts and other things, I’ve run into them before, with the Doctor, except he said they were aliens. What’s happening now, ooh, he’d be having a field day. What if they’re both?”

The whole conversation is pretty crazy, but Martha does not exist in the realm of normal. “I suppose...with all these new things in the world, the boundaries are slipping. These days...to be honest, I’m not sure what’s alien and what’s supernatural anymore.”

“Martha?” Rose says quietly.

“Yeah?”

“Can I-can I stay? Cause it’s like you said, I’m not sure what’s what anymore. What I do know, though, is that the Doctor would be all over this. Supernatural, alien, he wouldn’t care, it’s like a magnet to him. I know he wouldn’t exactly approve of all the killing- I don’t really either, but you have to do what you have to do- but I think it’s the easiest way to find him.”

“Of course you can.” Martha replies, and Dean can take a return train to Hell if he disagrees. “Just one question, though.”

Rose bites her lip. “Fire away?”

“How’d you do it, hiding your scar from earlier? Cause that’s not human, but it’s also not in any lore I know about.”

“I looked into time itself,” she says a bit cryptically, “and she looked back at me, and she..changed me. Didn’t realize it until after Cas pulled me out, but I can...do things. It’s almost like I have half a Grace, really.”

Martha laughs. “Maybe you are an angel.”

“Yeah, maybe.”

The line has advanced to Rose, and she tries her hardest not to think about it when the tattoo gun descends to her clavicle. She’s too fresh out of Hell for this.

Martha watches Rose grit her teeth, shakes her head sadly, and texts Dean.

 

**-mission complete.**

-get back, asap. got to get her back cross pond.

**-dean,she’s staying.**

-no.

**-yes.**

-fine.staying with you. you gotta get back on the pheonix case.

**-i know. besides, i think she might be a lead.**


End file.
